Classic Harpers Falls: 5 (4.2.08)
Last time on Harpers Falls: *''Hannah and Aileen failed to stop Alex and Chris' wedding.'' *''Aileen insulted Hannah one too many times and their friendship sundered'' Hannah Anderson stormed over to Harvard Chapel, which wasn't too far from where she and Aileen had been arguing, and saw Michael Harper, Aileen's father. You think I can't rat you out, Aileen Harper? she thought purposefully, I'll show you! and she walked right up to him. "Uh, Mr. Harper?" Hannah looked at him, "I have some things to tell you about what Aileen did." Michael, although quite leery of Hannah, was willing to listen, and then Hannah told him and the rest of his family all that Aileen had done. Michael took a look across the Harvard Quad, and saw Aileen kicking trash cans. He shot her a glare, and Aileen saw him. She ran for her car, before he could even get to her. Aileen was furious. Just you wait, Hannah Anderson! she seethed, you will get your's once you dare to show your face in Harpers Falls! Meanwhile, Chris and Alex Wainwright were spending a honeymoon in Provincetown, which was about two and a half hours from Harpers Falls, staying in a gay bed and breakfast near Cape Cod. Hannah had apologized to Dylan for nearly punching him at the Academy, and he generously forgave her. Hannah was amazed. Although he looked like a rebellious young man, he knew right from wrong, unlike Aileen. Sheila and Rosemary welcomed Hannah into their circle, once they realized that she had blown the whistle on Aileen. However, Aileen was still one of the most popular and feared students on Harper Academy's campus and she wouldn't let anyone ever forget that. She chose a girl named Julie Wandsworth, another debutante, as her friend; and the two girls caused more trouble than even Hannah had. Aileen and Julie spread rumors, lied to others, and other nasty plots. But the worst one they pulled was a forgery scheme on Aileen's former friend, Hannah Anderson. Julie and Aileen stole her English term paper, and plagiarized it as Aileen's. Julie and Aileen forged Hannah's signature on the stolen term paper. She went dancing to her father, screaming, "Daddy, daddy, Hannah Anderson cheated on her term paper!" Michael Harper looked at Hannah's term paper, and asked Hannah to submit a signature, the signature on the term paper and Hannah's signature didn't match. "Hannah, what had happened to your term paper?" Hannah shot a glare at the smug Aileen. She knew the truth. Hannah looked at her English teacher, "Look at your daughter," she said calmly, "She and her new sleazball friend, Julie Wandsworth stole my paper." This set Aileen off in a rage, and she rushed Hannah, "I'll kill you!" she screamed, "You miserable liar! I made you! I made you and I can break you!" "Aileen, stop it!" her father yelled, "You forged Hannah's name on her term paper, which you stole from her. I have no choice but to bear down on you! One more of your schemes and plans, and you will be expelled." Hannah looked pleased at the look on Aileen's face. "You do, father," she said in a nasty and deadly voice, "and I will make you pay for what you did!" Julie glared at Aileen's father, "No wonder she hates you!" she screamed, "I think she is a great woman!" Hannah shook her head, "I'll take a reduced grade on this, I didn't think Aileen would stoop to this level," she said, "I'll even take a zero on it." "Nonsense, Hannah," Michael said, "I won't hear of it, your paper was very well written, and it wasn't your fault that she took your paper. In fact, you'll get top grade for this." He marked 100 on her paper. "Now, you go rest up, the semester is almost over, and you passed English." Hannah met up with her new friends, Sheila Wainwright and Rosemary Harper. It amazed her that she could feel more at ease with Sheila and Rosemary, as they made her feel welcome, unlike Aileen, who was so grasping. "How did it go with my dad?" Rosemary asked, knowing that Hannah had been dreading it. "Better than I thought, Rosemary," Hannah grinned, "Look at my paper." Rosemary and Sheila looked at it, "All right, Hannah!" Rosemary whooped, "Good going there, my girl. Top grade!" Sheila smiled, "I think we should go out and eat somewhere," she said gleefully, "How's about Randolph's diner?" Rosemary giggled, "Sheila, I think this calls for something grander, than Randolph's diner," she said good-naturedly, "How about a trip to Boston?" Hannah smiled, "You got it, let's get my car," she said, and the three went to the parking lot. Hannah lived on campus, while Sheila lived with her parents and Rosemary, of course, lived with her family in a nice house in Harpers Falls. The three went over to Hannah's car, to find it had been vandalized. All of her tires were slashed. "Oh my goodness," Sheila wailed, "who could have done this?" "I think we all know who did this," Rosemary said, "Dear sister Aileen had a hand in this." Dylan came running, "Hey all, what happened here?" he was shocked. "I think Aileen and her new stooge slashed Hannah's tires," Sheila said breathlessly. Hannah was sobbing. "Don't worry, girls," Dylan said, "Let me call someone, and we can get your tires replaced, all right?" Dylan was as good as his word, he called a close friend of his, and within a few minutes, Hannah's tires were replaced in a few minutes. "Now, you three go and enjoy yourselves." "Thanks, Dyl," Rosemary said, "See you later?" "That you will, Rose," her brother answered, "I'm probably going to be in Boston, to take care of things, you know?" "Well, that is where we're going," Sheila said, "what do you have to do in Boston?" "I think I am going to help Marcus get his new store set up," Dylan said, "We've been working on that a lot lately." "Well, why don't you get a ride with us?" Hannah said, "Is your car up there in Boston?" "Yeah, it is," Dylan said, "I got a ride back with John Windschrand, another friend of mine." "Hop in," Hannah said, "We'll get you back there easily." So, Sheila, Hannah, Dylan and Rosemary went to Boston. Aileen got mad and sulked. She and Julie went over to the Arts building, and went to a play for Julie's drama class. Chris and Alex Wainwright came back to Harpers Falls, happy and thrilled to be a part of a couple and a family. Aileen grabbed Chris and slammed him down hard. "You can't do that," Alex yelled, "You leave him alone, you hear me?" Aileen shot back, "Oh shut up, you fruit, I can do to him whatever I want to!" As she got ready to attack Chris again, Dylan, Sheila, Rosemary and Hannah came up to them, just before she hit him again. "Quick, Alex, Chris, get in," Hannah called, "Sheila, get your brother and his lover." "You won't get away with this!" Aileen screamed, "I'll stop you all!" She then sauntered away. Meanwhile, Michael was called to his father's home. "Michael, you have proven yourself in all you have done," Richard said, "You're a fantastic English teacher; a great member of the board of trustees and I think you are ready for what I am about to propose to you." Michael was intrigued, "What is it father?" Shelby; Rosemary; Dylan; Sheila; Chris; Alex; and Hannah were also on hand. Aileen wasn't there, and everyone was glad. "I think you would make a perfect headmaster, Michael," Richard announced. *''What will happen next?'' *''How will Michael handle being the new headmaster of Harper Academy?'' *''What changes will that produce for the family?'' *''Will Aileen and Julie use that to their advantage?'' *''How will Hannah come into play to protect her new friends and family?'' Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila